Lollipops are for Kids
by kutnerlove
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are dating, but are they ready to face everything that comes along with an adult relationship? What about the possibility of babies? The friends turned lovers will have to fight for their relationship if they want to keep it going!M 4 l8r
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know that this isn't typically my thing…in fact it's very far from my usual fictional niche, but I'll admit I've watched the show and it's decent. I won't say I'm a fan musically, but when you've been unable to get to sleep properly for the past two weeks, the idea of the show kind of grows on you. And I'll admit that there are some good stories out there, but I'd like to take a shot at my ideas of Lolliver translating into a story. Read and Review to this first Hannah Montana fanfiction by moi (kutnerlove) as you see fit!**

Lollipops are for Kids

Ch 1

"Hey, hey, lucky ladies: Smokin' Oken's in the hizzhouse!" Oliver announced as he stepped through Miley's open front door. The two girls seated on the couch with a bowl of popcorn looked up at him, the brunette rolling her eyes and the blonde beaming at her man.

"Hey, Ollipop, you made it just in time!" Lilly told him as he seated himself between the girls and grabbed to popcorn bowl.

"Yeah, if just in time means having your friends wait half an hour for you to find your lucky underwear," Miley groaned.

"I'm here now; let's get this movie marathon on the screen."

"Oliver, I know you like the Firecracker movies, but why did you need your lucky underwear exactly?" Miley asked him.

"He's hoping that in the next movie they'll finally get Alex and Selene together," Lilly told her female best friend.

"They're meant to be," Oliver put in, scandalized as though Miley would suggest differently. She held up her hands showing him she meant no offense.

"Alright, alright. Just get the lucky underwear out of a twist and I'll start the movie," the brunette said. Five hours later Oliver was wiggling around excitedly between the girls as Alex bent down to capture Selene's lips in a gentle kiss. "Thank you!" Oliver shouted at the television, clearly pleased with the romance that had finally been brought to light.

"That was great!" Lilly said when the movie was over. "And you got your love scene…"

"I'd rather share a love scene with you…" he said seductively.

"Alright, out! If y'all are gonna get all mushy and gushy I want it off my couch. I'm going to bed. I'll see you love birds tomorrow…"

Lilly and Oliver complied with Miley's wishes and bade her goodnight before climbing into Oliver's jeep. "You wanna come over?" he asked her quietly as he started the vehicle. "My parents won't be back until Monday night."

"Sure," Lilly replied with a smile. Her stomach fluttered thinking about the evening that was to come with her boyfriend. They had kissed of course, but she had a feeling that tonight would be the night that they took the relationship to the next level. Exhilarated by his favorite fictional couple's long awaited hook-up, Oliver sped on the way back to his house. Lilly sat quietly, wondering what the night would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Lollipops are for Kids

Ch 2

"Are you sure about this?" Oliver asked Lily as he started unbuttoning the shirt she wore. They had kissed a bit in his jeep once they pulled into the driveway of his empty house, but had saved private caresses for his bedroom. Now he had her lying in his bed and they were toying with the idea of lovemaking. Oliver couldn't believe his luck…he had had a crush on his best friend for nearly two years and now not only were they together; they were in his bed moments away from becoming adults together.

Lilly nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Oliver, I love you so much. You are the only guy I would want this with," she whispered.

Red hot flashes of desire swept through his midsection and down to his groin where his still virgin member twitched to life. "I love you too, Lilly." He made short work of her buttons and then pushed the material away from her body so he could look at her lightly tanned skin. She had on a simple black bra, but somehow it was the sexiest thing Oliver had ever seen. He ran his fingers over her smooth belly and up to play with the black material. "You are so beautiful," he told her.

Lilly smiled nervously. She loved Oliver with all her heart, but this was a big event in her life. She was usually comfortable with whomever she was chilling with, but being alone with Oliver made her entire body hum with nervous energy. Oliver took a moment to gather himself before getting up the nerve to cup his hand over the encumbered breasts that were presented to him. Lilly tried very hard not to laugh…she had a habit of laughing at totally inappropriate times and didn't want to discourage Oliver now when they were getting more intimate than they had ever been physically.

Oliver rubbed his thumbs over the hardening nubs he found and elicited a small sigh from Lilly. He looked up at her face to find that she had closed her eyes. She looked like an angel, he realized. Her hair framing her face like a golden halo made her even more beautiful to him than he already thought her. The fact that he could please her like this gave Oliver courage and he started massaging her breasts more thoroughly. He was surprised when her sighs turned into moans as he slipped his fingers under the material to feel her more thoroughly.

He paused in his ministrations to unfasten the hook of her bra and free her chest. She opened her eyes to look up at him and he kissed her hotly on the mouth before moving his lips to the mounds that called out for his attention. He cautiously took one nipple into his mouth, exploring the texture as she moaned her approval. He laved the same attentions onto the other breast after a while and she buried her fingers in his dark, shaggy hair.

Oliver was enjoying himself very much and slid his hands down her body to work on loosening the ties on her shorts as he returned his lips to Lilly's. Her tongue explored the depths of his mouth and she slipped her hands under his t-shirt to feel the lean muscle he had been building for the past year or so. Oliver managed to slide her shorts down to her knees before he had to break away to further unclothe her. He deposited the shorts at the foot of his bed near her shirt and bra before finding her lips again. The kiss was short-lived, however and he was disappointed until she whispered, "You still have all of your clothes on. You can either take some off or I get some of mine back."

He almost laughed out loud, so happy was he to hear her ask him to undress. He tossed the t-shirt into the corner of his room and she deftly removed his shorts. Soon they were tangled in an embrace again, separated by only a few thin pieces of material. Lilly ventured to run her finger tips along the waistband of Oliver's boxers and was rewarded with a deep groan of approval which spurred her on.

She slipped her hand under the tented material and found his hot, throbbing member waiting for her touch. He held his breath for several moments while she teased the contours of his manhood with her soft hands and let out the lung full of air suddenly when the pad of her thumb grazed the head of his penis. "Did I do something wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, freezing up at his reaction.

"Oh God…" he managed before yanking the material away from his body and down his legs. He kicked the undergarment off into the floor and turned over to cover her with his body before realizing that he still hadn't taken off her underwear or answered her questions. "Lilly…" he breathed. "That was…so good." He closed his eyes for a moment and she saw the darkness of lust when he reopened them. "I need you."

She swallowed the gasp, not believing that her Oliver, the guy who had been her best friend since pre-school, was looking at her as though he wanted to eat her up. He hooked his thumbs under the elastic of her bikini style underwear and pulled them down. He took up his place again between her thighs when they were both fully nude. He kissed her passionately and let her entwine her fingers once again in his hair as he rubbed her entrance with the head of his cock. They broke apart long enough for her to nod, then he plunged into her heat as he kissed her soft lips, taking in the fullness of her presence.

Lilly cried out involuntarily at the sudden intrusion. She panted, getting used to the stretching and pulled him deeper into her kiss once she was ready for him to continue. Oliver pulled out of her until only the tip of his member was still touching her and then pushed in again, loving the tight warmth of her body. He adopted an easy pace of moving himself within her and after a bit, the pain she felt began to subside. Lilly wrapped her legs around Oliver's waist and he picked up the pace a bit.

Oliver was dying to thrust madly into her until he could stand no more of the wonderful feelings assuaging his body, but he loved Lilly and didn't want to hurt her. Instead, he settled for the slightly faster pace. When she squeezed him with her inner muscles, however, he had to pick up the pace again. He moved into her faster and faster, trying to be gentle, but needy for what she could give him. He brushed the place inside of her that set her soul on fire and she screamed out his name, urging him onward.

When he could take it no more, pushing into her and making her moan out words that would surely have been ugly from anyone else, he bucked his hips harder. He thrust into her again and again, gaining friction each time until the sensations were just too much and he let himself go. He came into her, and then lay covering her body for several moments. When he extracted himself from her he looked into her eyes and found love shining back at him.

Oliver wrapped Lilly in his arms and the two drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the movie marathon and the love that they had made afterward, both thoroughly satisfied with the way things had gone that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Lollipops are for Kids

Ch 3

Lilly woke up in Oliver's bed and lay still for a few moments, letting thoughts of the previous night settle in her head. The boy who lay snoring softly beside her was everything to her. She had loved him for a while and now that they had confessed and acted upon those feelings she was never going to let him go. With a smile playing across her face she slipped out of the smallish bed and began a silent search for the discarded clothes that she had worn the night before. The alarm clock beside Oliver's bed read 8:12 and she knew that if she wanted to survive to see another wonderful experience with Oliver she had to get home before her Mom realized that she had been gone all night.

The silent part of the search was tossed away when she stubbed her toes on the end of Oliver's bed as she scooped up her underwear. "OUCH!" she exclaimed before remembering that Oliver was still asleep. She froze as he turned over and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Lilly?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah. I've got to get home. Mom's gonna kill me if she finds out I stayed out all night." Oliver simply smiled at her. She was still completely naked and standing before him holding her underwear. "Stop it…I have to go!" She blushed furiously and tried to cover herself with the underwear…failing miserably and causing Oliver to grin even wider. She sighed and hurried to gather the remaining pieces of her outfit and hurriedly put them on. She pecked her boyfriend on the cheek before sprinting out of the room, down the stairs, and the block that separated their houses. Fortunately her mother was nowhere in sight and she managed to get into the house before her nosy neighbor called to question her presence in the yard at 8:30 in the morning.

The next few weeks found Lilly, Oliver, and Miley preparing for summer vacation from school. Miley wanted her two best friends to join her on a Hannah tour and they grudgingly agreed after two days of negotiations. Of course they wanted to go with her, but they had also been planning some things for the two of them to do alone. Lilly pointed out that there would be a little time after the tour and Oliver sighed, but agreed.

The Hannah crew left on the tour bus that Hannah's label had provided the day after school was dismissed for summer vacation. Jackson had even decided to tag along since the tour had been conveniently planned for his vacation slot as well. With his first year of college under his belt, he wanted to see Hawaii and Texas, two places where Hannah was scheduled to perform. "This is gonna be great!" Miley announced as they started out on the highway. The only downside of the tour from her point of view was that while on the bus and out in public she would have to be in disguise. The hotel rooms would be her only place to be just Miley in case paparazzi or fans spotted her on the tour bus, etc.

The first stop on the tour was in San Francisco and was fairly routine as concerts went. Lilly and Oliver got some time to themselves in the hotel while Hannah was practicing with her band for the night's performance and they used that free time to 'reacquaint' themselves intimately. They jumped in the shower afterwards before heading downstairs to meet Miley and Robbie Ray on the bus to head off for the concert hall. Miley was stoked about her first performance of the tour, as per usual.

"I'm really glad you guys decided to come on tour with me," she told them. "I don't know how I would have made it through two months of Daddy and Jackson alone…I love 'em, but they aren't exactly interested in my leisure activities."

"You mean shopping, boy watching, shopping, getting facials, and shopping?" Lilly asked.

"I watch t.v. too," Miley said.

"But that's something they do as well," Oliver pointed out.

"Well I never get the remote…"

Lilly sighed. "Anyway, we're glad you invited us, Miley. It will be nice to get out of Malibu and see the world…well for a while anyway."

Oliver grinned. "Yeah. And what's a better summer than one spent in the company of friends?"

"Philosopher, much?" Miley snorted.

"Well get used to it. I've got nothing better to do with the time between turning off the lights and actually falling asleep."

Lilly swatted him, but he held up his hands and she returned his silly grin. The group arrived at the concert hall and the Hannah Montana summer tour began.


	4. Chapter 4

Lollipops are for Kids

Ch 4

The tour was taken to Phoenix after three concerts in California and the trio spent the time on the road hanging out. After Phoenix there were two shows scheduled in Colorado, one in Denver and one in Fort Collins. All the while both Miley and Oliver noticed Lilly becoming less interested in things that they were doing and less interested in conversations. When questioned about this behavior, however, Lilly simply stated that she just had a lot on her mind. Her best friend and her boyfriend were left to enjoy the tour by themselves or not at all, which seemed to sadden Lilly even more.

"Seriously," Oliver said one evening when they were alone in a hotel room in Houston, Texas, "What's going on? Is there anything I can do?"

"You've probably done enough, Oliver," she replied, a bit too harshly. Oliver was taken aback. Lilly could see the hurt in his eyes and tried to apologize, but he stood and made to leave the room anyway.

"Oliver…I missed my period last week," she told him quietly before he could go. He turned around to face his girlfriend very slowly. Lilly took a deep breath and met his eyes worriedly.

"What do you mean?" he asked. It was the only thing that would form in his vocal cords.

Lilly sighed. "Oliver…I might be pregnant," she stated, but then quickly added, "But I'm probably not…I'm probably just under a lot of stress and stuff and it's pushed me back a week or so."

"Are you…" he swallowed hard, the realization that he could very well be a father at this moment in time sinking in fully. "Are you going to take a test?"

"Yeah," Lilly sighed. "The next time we're near a store I'm going to get one of those 'ept' tests or whatever."

"I'm…um, sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to get all wierded out," he told her. "Does Miley know?"

"No. I haven't told anyone…well except for you."

"Ok…" His breathing picked up again. "I'm gonna go to the store for you, one of the guitarists has a car…his aunt lives somewhere around here. I'll borrow it and be back in an hour with the test."

"You're not going to tell people, are you?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"No. Lilly, you're my girlfriend and my best friend. I'm not going to let anything happen to you…and I'm certainly not going to go around bragging about possibly knocking you up." He paused to look her over. "Do you want anything else while I'm out?"

"Get me a bag of Oreos if you don't mind," she said, a little more relaxed that Oliver wasn't totally incapacitated by the news."

"Ok. I'll be back soon." He crossed the room to kiss her chastely, then left her alone to think about the seriousness of what was possibly happening to her future by being pregnant. She had no doubts that Oliver would go to school. Even if she couldn't go to college one of them would have to have a degree so they could make some money. She would simply wait a few years until the child was old enough to go to school to finish her own education.

Lilly mentally shook herself. 'I shouldn't even think like this,' she told herself. 'I'm probably not even pregnant.' But she couldn't help but worry what her mom and her friends would think. She was definitely not ready to be a mother.

Oliver broke into Lilly's panicked thoughts about telling her teachers that she would have to take maternity leave in her senior year after what seemed like only a few minutes triumphantly holding up a grocery bag. She smiled at him and patted the space on the bed beside her. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Well it was just as awkward as I thought it would be…several old ladies eyed me suspiciously and the checkout guy asked if I was sure I needed a pregnancy test, but I survived. I got the Oreos too."

Lilly laughed in spite of the pale color Oliver had become and picked up the box. "Apparently this test is effective from 5 days before the missed period…it had damned well better be effective 5 days after the missed period."

"Can we stop talking about periods?" Oliver asked. "It creeps me out a little."

Lilly smacked him on the arm and took the box into the adjoining bathroom. She opened it cautiously as though something smelly or dangerous might pop out at any second. The little stick that she was supposed to pee on looked neither smelly nor dangerous, however, and she unwrapped it from the cellophane sheet that it came in. Taking a deep breath, Lilly positioned herself on the toilet and tried to pee.

Five minutes later Oliver yelled through the door, asking whether or not she knew anything. "I'm still trying to pee on the stupid thing!" she yelled back.

"Want me to get you some water?" he asked.

"Oliver! I can't pee if I know you're listening!"

"Fine!" he returned and she heard him retreat to the other side of the room. After another five minutes he was finally able to empty the contents of her bladder over the stick, getting some of the yellow liquid on her fingers in the process. 'Well that's gross,' she said to herself, laying the stick on the sink so that it could marinade for a few minutes.

"Are you done yet?" Oliver asked through the door once again.

"Will you just let me do this?" she asked, impatient to find out the answer herself. She cleaned off her hand and waited impatiently for the machine to beep, indicating an answer. Finally the sound graced her ears and she felt her heart pick up. She took a huge breath and picked up the stick…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I realize that it is perhaps cruel to leave you hanging without a proper answer, but this isn't my typical type of story, so I feel a little mischievous…hehe…hope you'll forgive . Anyway the story is continued here…**

Lollipops are for Kids

Ch 5

Lilly let out the breath that she was holding as she looked at the stick in her hand. The answer was printed there…no mistaking the fact that she was, in fact, pregnant. Lilly Truscott was seventeen and pregnant. Oliver was banging on the door, but she barely acknowledged it…she couldn't stop looking at the pregnancy test. "LILLY!!! LET ME IN!!!" he yelled, and she finally complied with his wishes. His faced held the unmistakable signs of fear as he looked at her.

"I'm pregnant," she said simply. Oliver grabbed for the door frame to steady himself, but he wasn't coordinated enough. He fainted dead away at Lilly's feet as she was trying to process the information that she had been presented with.

"What are we going to do?" Oliver asked from the floor a few moments later after coming 'round. "Lilly? Earth to Lilly!"

The blonde girl was staring off into space and slowly brought her attention back to the father of her child. "What?"

"I said, 'what are we going to do,'" he repeated.

"What do you think we're going to do?"

"I dunno. We're still in high school…"

"I know that Oliver. I'm just going to have to deal with both high school and a kid."

"But…" he started. Lilly cut him off before he could protest, however.

"This is our child, Oliver. We made another living being and now we're going to see that it's raised properly. We can't just toss it in the ocean."

"I love you Lilly," Oliver said quietly.

"I love you too," she told him, helping him up off of the carpet.

"Do you think we should tell Miley? Or Robbie?"

"We are not telling Robbie. He'll kill us both!" Lilly pointed out.

"Well you might be spared cuz you're carrying a child…I'm dead for sure though."

Lilly sighed. "We have to tell Miley, though."

"She's gonna freak out," Oliver said, partially to himself. "When we tell her, you're standing in front of me…"

"Don't be such a wimp," she chided.

"Fine. You'd just better hope she doesn't come at me with a nail file…I will use your stuffed monkey as a shield."

"Leave Charles out of this!" Lilly advised him. "Or it's me you'll have to worry about."

"Okay, okay. Gosh…a guy tries to make a joke…"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "I don't know exactly how to feel about this," she told her boyfriend.

"Me either," Oliver admitted. "But we'll make it." She hugged Oliver for the first time in nearly a week and finally started to feel like she could control her life again.

Lilly and Oliver had decided to wait until after the concert to tell Miley the news. By then she would probably be tired enough not to strangle them and they would be able to put off most of the lectures until the next day. Unfortunately for them, she was even more hyped up due to the show…one of the musicians had given her an energy drink that had her bouncing off the walls.

"Miley, we need to talk to you," Lilly started when they returned to the hotel. Robbie and Jackson were already asleep in the next room so they figured it was as good a time as any to divulge the news.

"What's up?" she asked, bouncing on the bed. Oliver exchanged a look with Lilly before plunging on.

"We're…well Lilly's…pregnant." He dove behind the chair as Miley's eyes got as big as saucers. Lilly stood before her friend more nervous than she was about finding out the truth for herself.

"Love-makin-friends say what?!?" she bellowed loudly enough to wake her father. They heard him stirring and knew it wouldn't be long until he was in the room wondering what was happening.

"I just found out today," Lilly told her friend. Oliver had gotten up and was standing beside Lilly when Robbie entered the room. Miley was still dumbfounded.

"What in the name of Nascar is goin' on in here?" he asked, his hair messy and his pajama pants on backwards.

"Nothing," Miley answered quickly.

"You are never drinking AMP again," he told his daughter. "Come on Oliver; let's leave these girls to giggle quietly." He emphasized the last word and Oliver sheepishly followed the older man. He paused long enough to kiss Lilly's cheek, and then the guys left the room.

"I can't believe you're…pregnant," Miley said after a few minutes. Lilly breathed a sigh, grateful that Miley was at least capable of speech.

"I know what you mean," she replied, settling into her bed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. Right now I just want to get some sleep. It's been kind of a long day."

"I should say so," Miley countered. "But you can't sleep right now. You've got to give me some info…like how long have you and Oken been 'getting jiggy with it?'"

"The first time was about six weeks ago," Lilly replied. "We've done it a few more times since then."

"Like on tour?" Miley asked making a face.

"Yes."

"Eww…not in my sleeping area, I hope."

"No…Miley, come on. We're not disgusting or anything like that."

"You're not, but I don't want Oliver's naked buns all over my sheets."

"He's not that bad," Lilly protested. "And I keep him in my own sheets."

"Good. Just don't give me details about his…you know. He is still my best friend, even if the two of you have moved on to bigger and better things."

Lilly couldn't help but laugh. "This is Oliver we're talking about. Sure it's a little weird to think about your best friends getting it on, but we're still best friends, right?"

"Yeah," Miley agreed. "But that little twerp had better take care of you or I'll kill him."

"By all means," Lilly giggled again. She pulled out the grocery bag still containing the cookies. "Want an Oreo?" she asked.

"Yeah." The girls were up for a while longer discussing the concert like nothing had happened and Lilly was glad for the normalcy. Even if her world was turning upside down, she could count on Miley to bring her back to what was going around her. Namely in the music world. Lilly slept better that night knowing that Miley would try to support her, no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Lollipops are for Kids

Ch 6

Miley shot warning glances at Oliver all through the day and he assumed that she was displeased with him for not being more intelligent about his sexual endeavors. He pulled Lilly aside while Miley was chatting with the guys in the band to question her about the previous night. "What's up with her?" he asked his girlfriend.

"She's not exactly happy about me getting preggers right before our senior year, but I don't think she'll castrate you or anything," Lilly told him. "Don't worry about it," she added when the blood drained from his face. Miley turned around to see an intimate moment between her best friends as Lilly kissed Oliver softly, urging him to free his mind of all worries. She knew that Lilly getting pregnant wasn't the best thing that could have happened, but she knew Oliver would at least take care of her. She turned back to the guys to give the two a bit of privacy.

"What's up with the two halves of the same lollipop?" Robbie asked Miley later that evening when they had slipped back to the hotel room under the pretense of calling their parents…simultaneously.

Miley tried to keep the guilty look off her face. "Nothing. They're just missing their folks, I guess. I'd miss you if I was gonna be away for a whole summer!" She threw her arms around her father, hoping to distract him from the truth…he of course, wasn't buying her lies.

"Really. How sweet, darlin'. I don't believe you, though. They've both been acting really weird the whole trip. Usually Y'all are giggling and such the whole time. Now, I know they're dating now, but it's getting a little ridiculous." Miley blushed, tipping Robbie off to the fact that there was something going on. "What are they really doing?" he demanded.

When Miley used the excuse that she was sworn to secrecy, he sighed and headed up to the room Miley was sharing with Lilly, ignoring his daughter's protests that there was nothing going on. He walked into the room without bothering to knock and found his daughter's best friends tangled in the sheets, fully naked and groaning.

"Sweet Southern Pride!" he said loudly, covering his eyes. "You could have at least warned me, Miley!" Oliver and Lilly tried desperately to cover themselves, the faces of everyone in the room bright red. "I'll…be outside. Get dressed and come find me…we have to talk," he told the lovers. Miley mouthed an apology and followed her father out into the hall.

"Daddy, I didn't think you'd just barge in…" she started but he held up his hand. "I know you kids are growing up, but really? There's a lot to be said for the institution of marriage."

"I know, Daddy…"

He cut her off again. "You aren't…active…are you?" he asked hoping against hope that his daughter was a little more virtuous than her friends.

"No. Of course not!" she protested. "Look. Oliver and Lilly aren't your kids…go easy on 'em." He sighed, but nodded and they waited in silence for the pair of fornicators to appear.

Oliver and Lilly were both still bright red when they came outside to face the metaphorical music. Robbie ushered the entire group into the room again and settled down uncomfortably in the bed that wasn't recently occupied by the two now clothed people sitting in front of him. "All I'm going to say about this is that you two should be careful," he said, staring at the ceiling. "Being a parent is hard work and would be especially hard for kids…just…be safe."

"Actually," Lilly said, not meeting his gaze, "we already kind of…well…we're going to be parents, Mr. Stewart."

Robbie looked at his daughter fiercely and she squeaked. "Don't look at me…I didn't do anything," she protested.

"Thanks for the help, Miles," Oliver said sarcastically. Robbie turned his gaze on the boy. "I know…stupid. But we can't do anything about it now. We're going to finish school and then I'll get a job."

"No. You're going to college," Lilly told him. "You have a full basketball scholarship to UCLA. You're not blowing it."

"You're having my child," he replied. "I'm going to help you."

"Hold up," Robbie stopped them from getting into a major argument. "You're both going to have to get an education and yeah it'll be hard, but you've just entered the adult world a few years early."

"He can't give up a scholarship!" Lilly protested.

"No. But he does have to support you, Lilly. You've both got to get your acts together if you want to give this child a decent life…do your parents know yet?" he asked the teens.

"No," all three younger people replied in unison. Robbie gave Miley a warning look and turned back to the parents-to-be. "Tell them…soon. They might be able to help you out. If not…well I'll do what I can to help." He stood up. "I've got to go talk to some reporters…Miley, you coming?"

She stood. "It'll be fine, guys. I'll see you when we get on the bus." Both of Miley's best friends nodded and watched her walk away.

"Are you ready to tell your mom?" Oliver asked.

"Only when you tell your parents," she said. "They'll be a little more understanding and might be able to keep my mom from killing me."

"Right. I'll call them and we can wait to tell your mom until we get back." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

Oliver's parents were far from pleased about the news, but they didn't berate him. The Okens promised to arrange a meeting with Lilly's mother for the date of their return, by which time Lilly would hopefully have worked out a plan for breaking the news gently. By the time Oliver hung up the phone, Lilly was in tears. "What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"I'll take care of you," he replied, causing her to cry even harder. She cleaned her face and they met Miley, Robbie, Jackson, and the musicians on the bus a few hours later, ready to depart for Oklahoma.


	7. Chapter 7

Lollipops are for Kids

Ch 7

Lilly and Oliver were both feeling as though the weight of the world was sitting on their shoulders and slowly crushing them as the tour flew by and time became short for them to figure out what to say to Lilly's mother. Oliver's parents checked in every day, wanting to know how Lilly was feeling and if Oliver was eating his greens. It was as though they expected the parents-to-be to stay children while coming into their own as adults.

The night before the Hannah Montana tour bus was due to arrive in Malibu again Oliver took his girlfriend aside to talk about the future. "I want you to know that I really do love you, Lilly," he told her.

"I love you too, Oliver."

"I know. But I don't know if I'll survive tomorrow…no offense, but you know how your mom is…"

"I know what you mean…I might not survive either," she replied with a grin.

"Look, I just want to…well make sure that you really want to be with me and that you won't resent me for…well for helping you conceive a child at 17."

"I told you, I love you!" she said indignantly. "And I mean it…I don't even tell most of my family that I love them…"

"OK…I just wanted to make sure…" he told her. He kissed her gently and slipped his hand into his pocket. When they broke apart he was holding a small box out to her.

"What's this?" she asked him.

"Open it." She complied with his wishes and found herself staring at a beautiful ring.

"Oliver!" she was astonished. "Where did you get this?"

"The store," he replied. "I think the blonde hair is getting to you…"

She smacked his arm. "How did you afford it, is what I mean."

"My best friend is Hannah Montana," he replied. "I know it's not exactly 'grown up' to let someone else buy you a ring, but I'm broke. And she wanted to do it. I've been talking to her about it for a few weeks now and yesterday while you were taking a nap we went to that jewelry store in Santa Fe."

"Oh, God. I don't know what to say about this…"

"Yes would be acceptable," he told her.

She swatted him again, this time more playfully. "Ok. Yes."

"Great!" His face lit up as he removed the ring from the box and placed it on her hand. "I don't know when we're gonna do this thing, but at least we know we're actually going to do it," he told her happily. "Your mom should be a little happier about the situation now."

"That had better not be the only reason you're doing this," she said suspiciously.

"No…Lilly, I love you. Don't you ever listen?"

"About as much as you do," she countered, kissing him again. When they emerged from their private corner, Miley, Jackson and Robbie Ray were waiting for the news.

"She said 'yes,'" Oliver informed them happily. The Stewarts broke into congratulations.

"I told you she would!" Miley told Oliver with a smirk. "He was worried," she added to Lilly.

"This calls for a celebration," Robbie announced. "I don't guess you kids have had a real celebration about this."

"Well it was a little…untimely," Lilly pointed out.

"We're going to order ice cream and pay per view until y'all can't stand it anymore!" Robbie told them.

"Sweet! The monster truck rally is on tonight!" Jackson cheered.

"Not so fast, Trailer Park Teddy," Miley told him. "This is Oliver and Lilly's night. They control the remote!"

"Aww, man!" Jackson sighed.

"We're not watching the Spice Girls' comeback tour either," Oliver told Miley.

"Aww, man!" Miley adopted the annoyed look Jackson had adopted.

"Get over yourselves, you two. It's their celebration," Robbie told his kids. "You guys will let me watch all the shampoo commercials, though, right?" he asked the newly engaged couple.

Several hours later everyone had fallen asleep except Lilly. She was thinking about the night's events and the things that would happen the next day. Her mother would certainly not be happy about the revelation that her teenage daughter was pregnant and engaged, but Lilly hoped her mom would understand her love for Oliver. She fell asleep between Miley and Oliver an hour after her friends had finally passed out, still worrying about what would happen when the morning came around.


	8. Chapter 8

Lollipops are for Kids

Ch 8

"Here we are! Back in the 'Bou!" Jackson said as the tour bus pulled in to the concert hall. A car was waiting to take Miley, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver and Robbie Ray back to the Stewart house. The band had various family members to greet them in the parking lot. Though Lilly was happy to be home, she was nervous about what her mom would say. Lilly was just over two months pregnant and engaged to her childhood friend, and that wasn't an easy thing for a parent to handle getting news about, she reasoned.

"Are you feeling ok?" Oliver asked her in the car. She nodded mutely, letting him think that she was just sick from the bus ride and her status as preggo. He suspected, however, that she was nervous and put an arm around her shoulders. "What time is your mom expecting you home?"

"I told her last night that we wouldn't be back until around 2 so we've got a full 2 hours to prepare," she told him.

"Do you want me to be there?" Miley asked her friend from the other side of Oliver.

Lilly actually did want Miley there for support, but she also wanted to seem as adult as possible and bringing a handful of friends over to watch her mother try to work out how to handle as delicate a situation as she was in was probably not the most adult thing to do. She thanked her best friend, but declined, earning a gentle squeeze from Oliver. The car pulled in to the Stewart family driveway and everyone piled out of the car, glad to be off the road for a while.

"You kids do what you want, I'm gonna go try to fix my hair," Robbie told them. "No offense, honey, but road trips always do something crazy to it."

Miley rolled her eyes as Oliver and Lilly tried not to giggle. Jackson bid his farewells early as well, claiming to have to find Rico and demand payment for the last week that he had worked before going on tour. "Little cheap skate probably won't want to fork my check over!" Jackson muttered as he started off toward the beach. The threesome entered the house after laughing at Jackson's expense after he fell over a sand castle and Miley offered her friends a drink.

"We don't have much," Miley apologized. "Dad didn't stock up before we left and he'll be in the bathroom for the next few hours working on his 'do. It's either coke, water, or refrigerated prune juice."

"Why do you guys have prune juice?" Oliver wanted to know.

"Well, before we left Jackson was having a little problem…too much sugar apparently and not enough fiber. I don't know the details and I don't really care." Oliver and Lilly were both making faces and Miley shuddered.

"How do you plan on breaking the news?" the pint-sized pop star asked. "I suggest just saying it and running. Do it quick like ripping off a band-aid and then run while she's stunned so she doesn't jump back and rip your head off…or in Oliver's case…his baby maker off."

Oliver winced at the mention of the separation of his baby maker from his body and Lilly was inclined to laugh. "It's not like I want you to get hurt," Lilly said as her fiancé's face contorted in surprised annoyance. "It was just a funny phrase."

"I'll give you that one…you'll probably need something to laugh about later," he told her. Uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going, Miley turned on the television and the three stared intently at the screen.

Two o'clock was approaching fast and Lilly grew twitchier every second. "You need to calm down," Oliver told her as they stood up to leave. "Your mom will smell your weakness and eat us."

Even Oliver's jokes couldn't calm Lilly, however. She was still worried about her mother's reaction to the news that she would soon be a grandparent; and at the age of 35 no less. She bit her nails as Oliver steered his jeep toward her house. He parked the car in her driveway beside her mom's sedan and looked over at his wife-to-be nervously. His eyes betrayed him to be just as nervous as Lilly.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, taking her hand.

"No. But I don't think I'll ever be ready, so we might as well do it now." Oliver nodded and they both got out of his jeep. He took her hand as they walked up to the door. They walked inside and found the living room suspiciously empty.

"Where's your mom?" Oliver asked.

"How should I know? I just got here too." They walked into the kitchen and found her getting a glass of lemonade.

"I didn't hear you kids pull up," she said brightly. She embraced them as one then offered drinks. Once everyone was settled into chairs in the living room with glasses of lemonade, Lilly's mother started asking about the trip.

"It was great," Oliver informed her.

"We wanted to tell you something else, though," Lilly said, holding up her left hand for her mother to take in the sight of the ring.

"That's wonderful news!" Mrs. Truscott told them with a grin.

"And I'm pregnant," Lilly added, diving behind Oliver.

"WHAT!?!?"

"We didn't plan it…it just sort of happened," Oliver said quickly.

"When did this happen?" the older woman wanted to know.

"Two months ago," Lilly said, coming out from behind her fiancé.

"Oh God. You're going down the same path I went!" Mrs. Truscott started in on the same rant that Lilly had heard a hundred or so times. She had always been concerned that Lilly would end up pregnant as a teen and alone within a year, as she herself had been.

"It's not like that," Oliver tried, but Mrs. Truscott wasn't listening.

"…not ready. Stupid men only wanting to use you for…"

"MOM!" Lilly yelled, tired of this speech. "I'm not going to be like you! Oliver loves me and we're going to do the right thing. I'll finish school, and he'll go to college. I can always go back. Right now, I need some support instead of a lecture."

Mrs. Truscott's whole demeanor changed. She was shocked by the outburst. "Ok…" she said quietly after a few moments. A small amount of weight was lifted of Lilly and she was happier than she had been in 6 weeks. The group talked a bit about the trip and Mrs. Truscott asked Oliver to stay for dinner. Things were finally looking up a bit for Lilly.


	9. Chapter 9

Lollipops are for Kids

Chapter 9

Things had gone better with Lilly's mother than either she or Oliver had expected. Mrs. Truscott had asked the kids to take what was going on in their lives very seriously, and both had assured her that they would. Lilly had said goodbye to Oliver in the drive way after her mom bade him farewell. "Things will get better, Lillypop," he said affectionately laying a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad you're not upset about this," she admitted, looking up into his eyes. Things would be a lot harder to handle without you."

"I love you…and I'm partially responsible for you being pregnant too, you know."

She laughed. "I love you too, Oliver."

"I've got to get home or my parents are going to send out a search party…I told them we were telling your mom and they automatically acted like I informed them of my status on death row," he said, pulling away slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. We have the rest of the summer to hang out without Miley…a whole two weeks." Oliver snorted. "You're right," Lilly conceded. "We won't exactly be without her…but maybe we'll have a little more 'us' time."

Oliver kissed her lips gently before getting into his jeep. Lilly watched Oliver drive away, then returned to the house. "I hope you know what you're doing," her mother told her as she made her way upstairs. "I'll help all I can, but it's going to be tough."

"I know," Lilly said quietly. She retired to her room and collapsed onto the bed. She was just glad to be home. Time spent on tour with a pop star was fun, but Lilly liked just being Lilly too. She had missed her room, her bed, and the small plush dog Oliver had given her for Valentine's day the previous year whom she had named 'Cocoa' and slept with every night. She settled down with Cocoa in the crook of her arm and drifted off into dreamless sleep.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I'm working on a few other things at the moment, plus working 40 hours per week…the next will be longer…and they will be going back to school. Fun, fun!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lollipops are for Kids

Ch 10

Oliver and Lilly got to spend some time together in the remaining weeks of summer and were a little worried about school, but the school year came around, as always, and they went back. For the first month and a half, no one even knew that there was anything different about Lilly. She still surfed, hung out with Miley and Oliver, and still ate like a guy, but by the middle of her fourth month of pregnancy she was beginning to show. Joannie of all people was the first person to notice, much to Lilly's annoyance.

"Truscott, are you…no, Oliver isn't like that. I suppose you've just gained some weight," Lilly's arch rival commented one day during gym class.

"I'm not getting fat, Joannie," Lilly replied, trying not to take the bait, but failing when the other girl crossed her arms and opened her mouth again.

"Either you're putting on some poundage or you're preggers."

"Take the hint and go away," Miley advised the offending girl, stepping up to Lilly's side.

"We'll all find out soon enough," Joannie told the girls. "You might be able to hide that little belly now, but soon it's going to get bigger. Unless you really are just getting fat."

"You jealous that Oliver didn't like you enough to sleep with you?" Lilly asked when the girl turned up her nose. "I don't think anyone with two good eyes would really want to go there, but it's no reason to go around assuming that people are either fat or pregnant, just because they're dating your ex…"

"Truscott, I'm the one who wouldn't sleep with him…that's the reason we broke up…"

Things were getting nasty and Miley decided to step in again, not wanting Lilly to hurt someone who could possibly hurt the baby. "Look, bologna head, if you don't get out of here I'll let everyone know that you've been stalking my brother. And I've got proof. He thinks it's cute, but I've got photographic proof that you kept his dirty boxer shorts when you broke into his room last month."

Joannie glowered at Miley. "I'll be watching you," she added in a low voice to Lilly before turning on her heel and flouncing away.

"I'm pregnant and people are going to find out," Lilly said, sinking onto one of the benches. "I hadn't even thought of what they would think about me…what am I going to do?"

"You're going to be pregnant and tell them to get out of the way. Oliver and I will keep them from running their mouths too much," Miley assured her. "Besides, no one thinks you're skanky…they won't think that just because you and Oliver are going to have a baby either."

"Right. I'm going to be known as the skanky surfer who spawned a squirt," Lilly sighed.

"Enough with the alliteration, Lils…I know you like English, but that's just crazy." Miley sighed. "No one is going to think that about you…and if they do, I'll change their minds."

"Yeah right, Miley. Maybe I should just think about getting a GED."

"You are not quitting school," Miley said firmly. "Do you want your baby to be proud of you?" Lilly nodded with a sigh. "Ok, then stay in school and tell the rest of the world to kiss off. They'll get over it…it's not like you're doing anything wrong. Just a little…early." Lilly didn't feel much better about it after talking to Miley, but she did agree with her. She was determined to stay in school for the sake of her child. People were going to talk, but she would just have to learn to deal with it, she told herself. She sighed again, steeling herself for the craziness that was sure to come once people found out about her situation.

Things weren't as bad as Lilly had imagined when the rumor got around the school that she was having Oliver's child. People started looking at her a bit strangely, but other than the occasional weird look or girl wanting to know why she had done it, people mostly left her alone. She had a feeling that it was partly due to her status before she got pregnant and partly because of the warning that Oliver had given a crowd around her locker when they first started asking questions.

She had to admit that Oliver was really great about things. He got her things that she needed or wanted from the store or from Rico's, rubbed her back, and spent long afternoons with her just lying on the beach or watching a movie. She was very glad that it was Oliver who would be helping her through the entire pregnancy and not someone as daft as hottie Lamotti or some other guy who was falling all over Miley since she had gotten boobs over the summer.

"Mom's taking me to the doctor's office tomorrow for an ultrasound," she informed him one evening at the beginning of her fifth month. "The last time I went, they said they could tell me the sex this time. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," he replied almost instantly. "I shouldn't have any work to make up either. Tomorrow would have been a free day for me, pretty much."

"Awesome." Oliver took Lilly home every day that she didn't go over to Miley's and she was glad of that fact. She kissed him softly on the cheek before saying goodbye to him outside of her house, a little more excited about the prospect of a doctor's visit.

Oliver was at Lilly's house early the next day, ready to go and more than ready to find out whether his first child would be a boy or a girl. He was a little less excited when they arrived at the doctor's office and pictures of birthing covered the walls. "I dunno if I really want to do this," he told her, half jokingly. "It looks icky."

"Well your icky already caused the icky that will be coming out of me in a few months," she told him, so I don't think you have a choice about doing this."

Oliver blushed a bit and Mrs. Truscott laughed, then the three followed the nurse back into an exam room to wait for the doctor. Oliver was even less pleased about the process when he saw the more detailed pictures on the inside of one of the rooms. He shuttered, earned a smack from Lilly and reluctantly swallowed the rest of the comments that were dying to be expressed.

"You look good," the female doctor said upon examining Lilly. "And you're not that big for being 5 months along either. Are you ready for the ultrasound?"

"Yes," Lilly replied, holding onto Oliver's hand.

"You're a lucky man," the doctor told Oliver. "She's a strong girl and the baby looks very healthy. When's the wedding?"

"Not sure yet," Oliver told her, eyes not moving from the screen after the goo was applied to Lilly's belly and pictures started developing.

"Do you guys see that?" the doctor asked, pointing out a small glob on the baby. "You're going to have a boy."

"Really?" Oliver asked, standing up to touch the screen. "That's great." Lilly smiled at him. She was glad that he was so interested. He helped her clear the gel off of her belly when the doctor was finished, then rubbed the bulge gently. "There's a real little person in there," he commented.

"That's right," the doctor said, smiling. "You guys have a great day." She gave Lilly a few photos she had printed off, and then the Truscott's and Oliver left the room.

"You're a good man," Mrs. Truscott commented on the car ride back to their house.

"Thanks," he replied. "I'm pretty lucky though. This is amazing." He rubbed Lilly's belly again and helped her inside once they were at the house. "Do you mind if I stay with you for a while?" he asked.

"I'd like that," Lilly told him. They sat together in her room, simply being with each other until Mrs. Truscott announced that she was ordering pizza for dinner. Oliver was amazed by the things that were happening with Lilly and she couldn't have been happier at that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Lollipops are for Kids

Ch 11

The more pregnant Lilly got, the more plentiful the staring became. She ignored most of it, but of course Joannie had to comment on the state of her mini dome. Lilly would have launched herself at the demon-bitch, but didn't want to harm the baby and Oliver had her by the shoulders besides that. She settled for making several rude hand gestures and telling Joannie who she could stick up her backend. Some odd snarls and several moments later she was calm again.

"You're a little bit hard to handle when you're preggers," Oliver commented. Lilly glowered at him and he held up his hands in surrender. "Not that that's a turn off…"

Lilly sighed. She and Oliver had been shagging like bunnies for the past two months and she was really coming to dread her third trimester when she would no longer be able to have intercourse. She had become insatiable because of the hormones. Oliver didn't seem to mind at all, but Lilly wasn't sure how she should take that fact. "Don't worry about it," Miley had advised. "Oliver is in love with you. Just because you guys can't get it on doesn't mean he'll love you any less."

"I know," Lilly had replied, but she was still worried about Oliver's sexual state during her last three months. She had determined to go down on him fairly often to compensate. She also started coming up with naming possibilities to take her mind off of things. She liked Colby and Daniel best, but Oliver thought Colby was too much like cheese and Daniel was the name of his favorite uncle. He of course had no suggestions.

Lilly was eight months pregnant when she started to worry that he was losing interest in both her and the baby. He started hanging out with his guy friends more and Lilly imagined that he flirted with girls. She was less than happy, but didn't want to tell Oliver so for fear of making him think her paranoid. Instead she vented to Miley.

"Why don't you just tell him you don't like it when he talks to other girls?" the brunette had asked.

"Because then he'll think I'm crazy."

"You are crazy if you think he likes anyone besides you."

"You say that now," Lilly replied, "but when he's off at college and some blonde bimbo with the body of a model wants to hang out with him you'll be singing a different tune."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Oliver is not going to get anybody who looks like a supermodel." She realized what she had implied and quickly added. "Because he's got a sexy little thing like you to keep him in line!" Lilly simply sighed. She knew she was no supermodel and was now feeling even more unattractive. "I still think you should talk to him."

"Forget I mentioned it," Lilly replied. She changed the subject and the two girls discussed Jake Ryan's new movie, which Hannah Montana was of course going to the premier of alongside him.

Lilly was starting to feel a bit better about what Oliver felt for her later on that month when he got her a dozen roses for Valentine's Day and took her out to dinner. She forgot most of her concerns that she wasn't attractive to him when he suggested they get married in June as soon as school was out. She agreed immediately, not wanting to wait any longer than necessary to become Mrs. Oliver Oken.

The day after she was meeting Miley and Oliver at Miley's for yet another movie marathon when she got the shock of her life. She walked into the Stewart living room to find her best friend and her fiancé entwined in an intimate embrace. Oliver was kissing Miley's cheeks and she was sighing his name over and over again. Without saying anything at all, Lilly stormed out of the room.

She started walking home, totally shattered by what she had seen. Oliver caught up to her before she had gone two blocks. "Lilly!" he panted, turning her around by her arm. "Wait! Let me explain."

"There's no need to explain," she told him tearfully, her cheeks already wet. She jerked her arm out of his grip. "I'm not as wonderful as the perfect Miley Stewart. Go back and have your date, we're over."

He tried to stop her, but she took off down the street, sprinting as fast as her pregnancy would allow. Had it not been heart-wrenching, Oliver would have been inclined to laugh. He almost let her go home, but she slowed down before passing out in someone's front yard and he sprinted to where she lay. "Oh, God! What's wrong?" he asked her. She tried to slap him, but her pain was too much.

"I don't know. Get some help," she told him, pain wracking her body. Oliver's jeep was closer than an ambulance so he called Miley and had her pick them both up. Once they were in the vehicle, Miley and Oliver attempted to explain to Lilly that he was just comforting a friend. Miley had dumped Jake after finding out that he had slept with Mikayla at some party she had stayed home from. Lilly didn't really care, however, as the pain increased.

She was admitted to the hospital immediately and the nurses told her friends that she would have to have an emergency cesarean section. They were worried, but the nurses refused to let them go with her into surgery. Lilly wept in pain until the anesthesiologist knocked her out. An hour later Robbie, Mrs. Truscott, Miley and Oliver were allowed to see the baby. Lilly, however, was in critical condition as they couldn't get her to stop bleeding. The small group sat in vigil around the glass of the nursery hoping that Lilly would stabilize.

The minutes ticked by, seeming like hours as they waited for news of Lilly. The baby slept peacefully, unaware that his mother was dying on a surgical table in a cold, metallic room. Oliver explained the situation to Robbie and Lilly's mother and both he and Miley apologized profusely. "She was worried that you might find someone else," Miley admitted to Oliver after an hour of waiting for news of their blonde friend. "I should have thought about that before sulking into your shoulder."

"I'm your friend!" Oliver replied. "There wasn't anything wrong going on. And why would she worry about losing me?"

Nearly two hours later a doctor came to inform the group that Lilly had finally been stabilized. There was a collective sigh of relief. "She was damaged pretty badly. What set off her labor? She was three weeks early," he said seriously.

"Well she was upset," Oliver told him.

"Please make sure not to upset her anymore. I can't allow you to risk her health. She could very well bleed out again and die if agitated." He looked at them and sighed. "I can allow one visitor at a time," he informed them.

Mrs. Truscott was the first to see Lilly. She came out of the room in tears, not wanting to see her child in such a pitiable condition. Oliver elected to go next. He walked into the dim room and saw the love of his life lying, pale and fragile in the hospital bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But it wasn't what you think. Miley needed a shoulder to cry on."

"You kissed her," Lilly said, squeezing her eyes closed tighter.

"I know. I didn't think you'd take it the wrong way." He tried to keep his tears out of his voice. "Lilly, please don't die."

"I'm not going to die," she told him. "They said I'm fine." She opened her eyes to look at him and saw his fear. She let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Do you love me?" she asked.

"More than anything," he told her earnestly.

"Ok. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Just please don't do it again," he said, wiping the moisture from his face as he bent to kiss her forehead. "You scared us all to death."

"How's the baby?" she wanted to know.

"He's awesome," Oliver replied. "He has your eyes."

"Do you think I could see him?"

"I'll talk to them…"

"Send Miley in," Lilly told him. "I want to talk to her."

Oliver stood after kissing her forehead once more, then went back to where the Stewarts and Mrs. Truscott were waiting and watching the baby. "She wants to see you," he informed Miley. The brunette stood and solemnly walked into Lilly's room.

After both girls had apologized, Lilly dozed off, not having the strength to wait to see her baby. The doctors removed her from the ICU after checking her stitches and blood pressure and after she reassured them nearly twenty times that she felt much better. The child was brought into her room a few hours after she was moved.

She looked at the tiny baby for the first time nearly twelve hours after he was born. "We should give him a name," her mother said, tears still shining in her eyes. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Lilly replied. "He doesn't really look like a 'Colby' or a 'Daniel.' Do you guys have any suggestions?"

"Earl's a fine name," Robbie said immediately.

"No," the others said simultaneously.

"How about Charlie?" Oliver asked, stroking his forearm gently.

"I like Charlie," Lilly said, looking into Oliver's eyes.

"Charlie it is," Mrs. Truscott beamed. For once in her life, Miley Stewart was stunned speechless at the sight in front of her.

"He's beautiful," she finally managed. "You guys are going to be the perfect little family."

"Thanks," the new parents responded, not taking their eyes off the thing that they had created. Lilly felt better about everything now that Charlie had come into the world.


	12. Chapter 12

Lollipops are for Kids

Ch 12

"What are you going to do when I go to college?" Oliver demanded of Lilly for the hundredth time. They were arguing again and their four month old son was crying in the back ground. Lilly had become exceedingly jealous of time Oliver spent with girls other than herself and even though she hated it, she hated the idea that he wanted to be with other people more. She asked him frequently if he preferred Miley to her and as much as she was nagging, Oliver was nearing the point of saying 'yes.' It wasn't as though he was in love with Miley…he was still in love with Lilly, but she was driving him mad. The day she had returned to school she had become paranoid of all the other females trying to steal him away from her and Charlie.

"I don't know," Lilly replied. She really had no idea. She wanted things to work out and for them all to be happy and at times, things were very happy, but she couldn't stand the way girls looked at Oliver when he was with Charlie. It was a huge turn on to see a guy with a baby and though she liked seeing him with the baby, she also hated it because she knew other girls liked it.

"I don't know what you want me to do," Oliver told his girlfriend. "I can't exactly turn down a full scholarship and try to get into some prestigious all-boys college. We've got a baby now. You should have figured it out by now—I'm not interested in anyone buy you."

Lilly sighed and relented her screaming. She had thought that when the baby was born things would be better, but instead she felt worse. She constantly worried that Oliver would find someone prettier, without stretch marks or some baby-fat still hanging on. Sometimes she couldn't sleep at night wondering if he was up on the internet talking to other girls and making plans for meeting them for a late night love fest. Had she been thinking properly she would have realized that she was being crazy, but her jealousy had been pushed to the maximum level after giving birth.

"You're really going to have to do something about the jealousy and arguing if you want to keep him," Miley had advised. "You're going to push him away if this continues."

Lilly took that as a sign that Oliver and Miley were talking about her relationship behind her back and was quick to berate her friend. After that outburst, Miley stopped talking about the two halves of the once sweet Lollipop altogether. As graduation moved closer, Lilly continued to stress about what would happen when Oliver got to college and started talking to girls more interested in sex. She would surely lose him, she thought, when he was around all the hormones of the slutty cheerleaders and the young activists and skanky vegans.

Oliver did the only thing left in his power to do to keep her stable for a little while longer: he promised her that the day after their graduation they would be married. He hoped that a license stating that he was all hers would be enough to comfort her. Lilly was able to relax a bit after he suggested they get married right out of high school and the next six weeks were pleasant. Oliver even hoped that things would continue to improve and things were looking up until he happened to mention to Miley that she looked nice in her sun dress on the beach the day before they were due to graduate. Another argument ensued and the wedding was almost called off.

"Will you please calm down?" Oliver asked his fiancé for the millionth time since Charlie was born. "I only want you."

Lilly cried for nearly an hour the next day when she found that her wedding dress hugged the contours of her slight belly a little too much. She cried again after Oliver got his diploma at graduation and once more at the party for the graduates that night. Oliver devoted all of his attention to Lilly the entire evening and prayed that the next day would bring some relief from his harried state of living.

"Once you guys are married you won't have to worry about anyone taking Oliver," Miley told her friend as she got ready for the ceremony.

"I'll be working out, so I'll get my body back and he'll see just how sexy I can be," Lilly confirmed. "And with the ring on his finger, most of the slutty girls will stay away."

"That's right," Miley confirmed half-heartedly. She, like Oliver, was hoping that the wedding would be a kind of intervention for Lilly and that it would make her see that he was totally devoted to her. Lilly experienced sheer bliss when Oliver said the words "I do" and the entire day went well thereafter. She and Oliver spent the summer finding housing and preparing to move closer to the campus, besides taking care of their child and Lilly couldn't have been happier when he spent the evenings alone with her after Charlie had gone to bed. Things were finally looking up for the new Mr. and Mrs. Oken.


	13. Chapter 13

Lollipops are for Kids

Ch 13

Oliver went off to college every morning and returned every evening at 6 p.m. in time to eat dinner with his new wife and baby. Lilly asked lots of questions about his day, of course, and generally wanted to know what was going on in his school life. In truth there wasn't much to tell, but she persisted until he described all the people he had met. She suggested that he invite some friends to a get together one weekend and was more than a little upset when three girls from the cheerleading squad showed up with the starters of the basketball team and Oliver's biology partner, Cynthia—a girl with long blonde hair and a pair of nice breasts that she obviously liked to display.

"They're just friends, Lilly. I thought you wanted me to have a get together with my friends?" he asked. He had taken her aside when she had made a semi-rude remark about Cynthia's breasts being near the explosion point when the girl had bent over.

"Yeah, I'm sure you think the big breasted, blonde bimbo is a great friend," she threw back at him.

"I'm not doing this right now," he said firmly. "I have people here and I'm going to entertain them. If you can't be civil you can stay here with Charlie."

"Well if that's what you want!" she cried, taking the baby into her arms and flouncing into the bathroom. Oliver sighed, but had other things to attend to and returned to his guests. He knew a fight was inevitable that evening and so decided to enjoy himself while he could.

The group left Oliver's place at midnight and he started clearing things away, glad it was Friday and he wouldn't have to be up early the next morning. Lilly was waiting for him when he returned to the bedroom. "Did you have fun?" she asked sourly.

"Yes, actually I did. For the first time all semester."

"Good. I don't want you thinking being married is going to kill your social life!"

"It already has…but I don't care about that," he told her. "I don't want to fight about this stuff anymore. I'm not going to cheat on you. I'm not interested in finding a girl with better knockers or whatever to give Charlie a step mom. If you can't see that I'm doing everything in my power to get an education and to appease you, you're crazy or blind."

"You're loving getting away from us all day, though. You spend all day playing the field and flirting with a bunch of college girls and come home worn out! You don't even pay attention to me anymore." Lilly accused.

"How can I not pay attention?" he asked, his voice raising inadvertently. "You bitch all the time at me. It's kinda hard to escape."

"You want an escape?" she demanded. "GO! Live on campus with that bunch of maniacs and party it up Oliver!"

"I can't take this anymore. I haven't done anything wrong."

"That's because you haven't had a real chance. But I'm giving you one. If you don't want me, then just leave."

"Fine," he said coldly, tired of arguing. "I'll take my things tomorrow. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." He grabbed a blanket and walked out of the room without giving Lilly a chance to reply.

True to his word, Oliver left the next day without saying a word. Lilly was devastated. "I only wanted him to tell me he loves me," she cried on the phone to Miley.

"But he did. He was just upset that you keep acting like he's going behind your back or something." Lilly didn't have a response to that. She cried some more, but ultimately it did no good.

Oliver didn't come back to her and she had to learn to deal with being a single mother. She moved back in with her mom and Oliver saw Charlie on the weekends while Lilly was at work. He tried to support Charlie as much as possible, but the strain of dealing with Lilly was just too much for him to handle while in school. Lilly ended up dating several different guys and Oliver married a girl he'd met in college. Charlie grew up, sadly, as many children do, split between two different houses because his parents just weren't right for each other.

The End


End file.
